


Elysium (WIP)

by alcyoneaeolides



Category: The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcyoneaeolides/pseuds/alcyoneaeolides
Summary: Achilles and Patroclus meet again in Elysium, the Isle of the Blessed.





	Elysium (WIP)

**Author's Note:**

> Italicised text from "The Song of Achilles", by Madeline Miller.

Thetis, sea-nymph and goddess of the water, holds his body in his last moments.

Her embrace is like the stinging salt spray of the ocean and rippling waves of the rivers, and Patroclus sinks into it like a drowning man. Thetis is divine and glorious, rippling gold and ambrosia. Patroclus can taste brine blossom from where her hands cradle him, and hear the jaded tides on her every breath. He closes his eyes and imagines himself on the shore with Achilles; imagines the metallic taste in his mouth to be saltwater.

He weeps then, weeps for Achilles and the blood that stains his hands. He knows then that his death is here, and he is not afraid.

_I will never leave him. It will be this, always, for as long as he will let me._

Patroclus turns his face towards the sun and thinks of Achilles for the last time.


End file.
